Gregory Sierra
Gregory Sierra (1941 - ) Film Deaths: *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970)'' [Verger]: Presumably killed by the gorillas when they attack the underground city or killed in an explosion when Charlton Heston detonates the Doomsday bomb. *''Machismo: 40 Graves for 40 Guns'' (1971) [Lopez]: Killed (I haven’t seen this, but I read he dies in it). *''The Culpepper Cattle Co.'' (1972) [One-eyed horsethief]; Shot by Billy Green Bush in the big shootout in the saloon. (Thanks to Brian) *''Papillon (1973)'' [Antonio]: Impaled on multiple spikes which spring up when he steps on a booby trap during his run through a jungle with Steve McQueen, as Steve looks on. *''The Towering Inferno (1974)'' [Carlos]: Crushed underneath a falling piece of statue when the Ball Room is flooded by a million gallons of water, and bleeds to death moments later as Paul Newman looks on. *''Deep Cover (1992)'' [Felix Barbossa]: Accidentally run over by a police car after Jeff Goldblum throws Gregory out of his limousine during a high-speed chase (on top of being shot in the hands and butt by Jeff). *''Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993)'' [The Captain]: Blown up after he accidentally swallows a grenade thrown by Charlie Sheen. (Played for Comedic effect) *[[Mafia! (1998)|''Mafia!'' ''(Jane Austin's Mafia)'' (1998)]] [Bonifacio]: Killed by assassins. (Played for comic effect). *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' [Father Giovanni]: Shot in the head by his own shotgun when Thomas Ian Griffith jams his own firearm under his chin and pulls the trigger (as James Woods and Daniel Baldwin look on helplessly). His body is later seen when James stakes him then decapitates him (so he doesn't come back as a vampire) before setting the motel on fire. TV Deaths: *''All in the Family: Archie is Branded (1973)'' [Paul Benjamin]: Killed in an explosion (off-camera) when Neo-Nazis blow up his car; we only hear the explosion outside Carroll O'Connor's house. *'[[Gunsmoke (1955 series)|''Gunsmoke: Women for Sale (1973)]]' [''Blue Jacket]: Killed in a gunfight with James Arness. *''Miami Vice: Calderone's Return, Part 1 (1984)'' [Lt. Lou Rodriguez]: Shot by a sniper (Jim Zubiena) while pushing Don Johnson (the intended target) out of the line of fire; he dies (off-screen) in the hospital. *''Stingray: Pilot (1985)'' [Tony Mendoza]: Presumably died on a boat after being crushed by his own car driven by Nick Mancuso. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Second Skin (1994)'' [Corbin Entek]: Vaporized with a phaser by Andrew Robinson. Gallery Cinemorgue- Gregory Sierra swallowing a grenade in Hot Shots Part Deux-1-.jpg|Gregory Sierra moments before blowing up after swallowing a grenade in Hot Shots! Part Deux Sierra, Gregory Sierra, Gregory Sierra, Gregory Sierra, Gregory Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Actors who died in Jim Abrahams Movies Category:Puerto Rican-American actors and actresses Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman cast members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Growing Pains cast members Category:MacGyver Cast Members Category:Magnum, P.I. cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members